marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonard Williams (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Kate Williams (wife) Jamie Williams (son) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Cambridge University, UK | Quotation = I warned them to mind their own business! I told him I'd kick their arse! | Speaker = Tyrone Cash | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Tribal Tattoos on face | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist | Education = Cambridge University | Origin = Mutated via a version of the Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Mark Millar; Leinil Francis Yu | First = Ultimate Comics Avengers 2 #1 | Death = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates #5 | HistoryText = Beginnings Professor Leonard Williams was working on a version of the Super-Soldier Serum when Bruce Banner joined his team. Like Banner, Williams hated his body, and like Banner, Williams had his own agenda for wanting to perfect the process. Once the serum was completed, Williams took it and went from Banner’s mentor to his predecessor as the Hulk. He killed several people and escaped from the university, and has been on the run ever since. He abandoned his old life, allowing everyone to believe he was dead, using his incredible intellect to evade capture for sixteen years. The Avengers Williams adopted the name "Tyrone Cash" and became a ruthless gangster, murdering and pillaging throughout Africa and Asia. He was living in South America when Nick Fury found him, having killed all of the local drug lords taking their fortunes, mansions and wives as his own. He sent War Machine to recruit Cash, but he would not go without a fight. Even with extra firepower War Machine couldn't take Cash by force, so he had to blackmail the man into settling down. He told Cash that he wasn't there to arrest him as long as he stayed away from American soil, but his family would find out he was still alive if he didn't join Fury's re-activated Project: Avenger. Their target was the Ghost Rider, who had a bounty on his head. When Tyrone asked what it had done to "piss everyone off", Fury responded: "The greatest crime of all Mister Cash. It murdered some rich people." Cash was part of the investigating team, and his amoral behavior made him perfect for the job. When the Ultimates finally engaged the Ghost Rider, there were two, and they hit the wrong one first. The real Ghost Rider's intended target, Bobby Blackthorne, had sold his soul for the power to fight his would-be killer and was transformed into another Ghost Rider. The Ultimates mistook him for who they were brought in to assassinate and attacked. Cash fought Blackthorne hand-to-hand, but it would take more than physical strength to beat this supernatural motorcyclist. Blackthorne was able to look into Tyrone's soul, commenting that Leonard's genius was still there but was being suppressed by his gangster facade, and that he saw the horrible things that Williams had done to obtain wealth and power. Cash's second attempt was no better than the first as he commandeered Ghost Rider's motorcycle, snatched Blackthorne off his feet, and drove into the pumps at a gas station. The resulting explosion only served to render Cash unconscious. After the mission was over, it can be assumed Cash was returned to South America as promised. Avengers vs. New Ultimates Tyrone Cash was discovered to be behind the sale of S.H.I.E.L.D.-owned Super-Soldiers on the black market. After the Avengers attempted to take him down and arrest him, he confessed that he was secretly taking orders from Carol Danvers, and that she had been selling S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets for years. Hyponotized by Blade, he found himself unable to transform, and soon the Hulk drugs wore off. The Avengers escorted him back to his base where he revealed the secrets of the Hulk Drug before being executed by Nick Fury. | Powers = Very similar to those of Hulk | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Leaping Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Tattoos Category:Killed by Nick Fury